Sesama Tak Sama Suka
by Manusia
Summary: Pertemuan itu bukan sesuatu yang diinginkannya terjadi. Namun, apa daya bila dia tak tahu kelanjutan dari sebuah pertemuan. [warning; SONGFIC lagi, sesuatu rasa cinta kepada sejenis, AU, mungkin OOC, misstypo(s), dan kawan-kawan.] Silakan masuk, wahai pembaca!


_**langsung ke ceritanya (saya harap ceritanya nggak begitu aneh). yang tulisan di bold italic itu lirik lagunya. [songfic, AU, OOC, dkk]**_

* * *

Seorang manusia dewasa tengah berjalan sendiri dalam malam. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam, berambut hitam, dan bernama hitam benar-benar menjadikan dirinya berkamuflase dengan malam gelap.

Namanya Kuroro Lucifer. Dia begitu hitam, sehitam namanya. Dia begitu sesat, sesesat namanya.

Pada malam itu, Kuroro yang hanya sekedar mencari angin malam atau ingin berjalan-jalan, bertemu dengan seorang manusia lainnya. Pertemuan itu bukan sesuatu yang diinginkannya terjadi. Namun, apa daya bila dia tak tahu kelanjutan dari sebuah pertemuan.

Saat itu, manusia itu duduk di kursi panjang. Isakan tangis yang memilukan mengetuk pintu hati Kuroro Lucifer. Dia yang tak jauh dari keberadaan manusia itu segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa menangis malam ini?"

Manusia itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia melihat sosok Kuroro Lucifer yang begitu baik menurutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menangis. Apa itu tidak boleh?" jawab manusia itu dengan begitu marahnya.

"Ba-baiklah, aku tidak bermaksud campur tangan," ucap Kuroro seraya mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Kuroro Lucifer."

Dan manusia itu menyambut tangan Kuroro, "Kurapika."

**_Aku bertemu kamu dalam gelap_**

**_Aku menuntunmu menuju terang_**

**_Menuju terang dari gelap malam_**

Semenjak saat itu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Kurapika. Hati membesar? Tidak. Kanker hati? Tidak. Organ hatinya masih normal. Yang tidak normal adalah perasaannya.

Kedua pipinya langsung merona begitu menyimpulkan bagaimana perasaannya. Cinta. Cinta kepada manusia yang tak sengaja dia temui. Dia yang datang dulu kepadanya dan tak sengaja mengaitkan secuil cinta padanya.

Kuroro Lucifer. Bayangan tentang dirinya segera menjadi kabut segala kegiatan Kurapika.

**_Kamu simpan gambarku dalam hati_**

**_Dalam mimpi dan di dalam hati_**

**_Dalam mimpi dan di dalam hati_**

Suatu malam, Kurapika datang ke tempat dia menangis tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dia duduk di sana sembari menunggu dan menerka kedatangannya.

"Percuma, dia tak datang hari ini. Tumben," gumamnya karena semenjak saat itu, Kuroro selalu datang ke tempat itu tiap malam. Bersamanya, Kurapika berbagi kisah tentang dirinya, namun tidak menyertakan nomor hp, alamat email, bahkan alamat rumah. Tentu saja karena... entahlah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bila kau memaksa. Mungkin mereka lebih suka seperti itu.

Kemudian, Kurapika kembali melamunkan diri Kuroro. Bayangan tentangnya semakin membutakan pandangannya. Ah, cinta itu begitu indah, menggiurkan, dan lezat di pikiran.

Suatu pertanyaan tiba-tiba ada di pikirannya, "Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku bahkan tidak mencintaiku? Bagaimana?"

**_Aku takut kamu suka pada diriku_**

**_Kar'na memang aku bukanlah lawan jenismu_**

Malam semakin larut dalam kesunyian. Kurapika masih betah di tempatnya.

Di sisi lain, seorang manusia yang dinanti Kurapika begitu gelisah saat berjalan sendiri di malam hari. Kedekatannya tiap malam bersama Kurapika begitu mengganggu apa yang ditakutkannya.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku yakin dia normal," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri dan sebagian kepada angin malam yang menyengat kulit.

**_Kita bertemu muka lagi_**

**_Hanya menatap tanpa bahasa_**

Kuroro menatap Kurapika yang terduduk diam di kursi panjang. Tanpa ada yang menyuruh, Kuroro duduk di samping Kurapika. Mereka berdua hanya diam. Sama-sama menatap bulan purnama di langit malam. Hanya angin malam yang terus mengomel ke sana ke sini.

**_Tanpa isyarat memendam tanya_**

**_Masihkah aku di dalam mimpimu_**

"Kau di sini lagi."

"Kau juga, Kuroro."

Kuroro terkekeh pelan, "Kau sengaja, Kurapika."

Kurapika tersenyum menanggapinya. Lalu, dia menatap wajah Kuroro. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat. Bila terus melihatnya, dia bisa-bisa kalah juara dengan jantungnya. Akhirnya, dia putuskan untuk kembali melihat rembulan.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Kuroro Lucifer. Ini penting." Si pendengar terkejut mendengar apa yang dituturkan Kurapika.

"Tidak biasanya," balas Kuroro.

**_Aku takut kamu suka pada diriku_**

**_Kar'na memang aku bukanlah lawan jenismu_**

"Aku... aku sangat menyukaimu, Kuroro-_kun. _Aku mencintaimu."

Kuroro segera menatap Kurapika. Kedua mata hitam Kuroro segera membulat seperti 7,9 menjadi 8. Syukurlah tak ada orang lain di situ selain mereka berdua. Tak bisa dibayangkan bila ada yang mendengarnya. Lalu, apa yang bisa dikatakan Kuroro?

**_Maaf aku pernah mengisi relung hatimu_**

**_Kar'na memang aku bukanlah lawan jenismu_**

"A-a-aku... aku... maafkan aku, Kurapika. Aku tak bisa."

Kurapika menunduk. Dia tersenyum miris. Dia tak menangis seperti pertama kali bertemu dengan Kuroro. Kuroro yang berada di sampingnya bisa melihat senyum itu dan melihat Kurapika yang mencoba tegar menerima penolakan Kuroro.

Kurapika berkata dengan pelan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti betapa normalnya dirimu meski kau terlalu sesat kupandang."

"Ya, aku maklum kau terpesona pada kesesatanku."

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dengan senyum tipis mereka. Kedua mata hitam dan biru saling beradu. Detak jantung Kurapika kembali normal.

"Aku akan menolongmu menjadi normal," kata Kuroro kepada Kurapika, "dengan kepergianku."

Kuroro bangkit dari kursinya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan Kurapika yang masih setia dengan kursi panjangnya. Kurapika menatap punggung Kuroro dengan sendu. Hatinya mencoba tegar dan bertekat menjadi normal kembali karena...

"Aku lelaki."

**::Owari::**

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Bukan Lawan Jenis (liriknya) milik Efek Rumah Kaca.

Bila ada kesalahan, mohon maaf! ^_^

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Terima kasih juga bila ada yang memberi review. :D


End file.
